


You Tell Me To Hold On

by fallingnights



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Prompt 23: Bleeding Out, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingnights/pseuds/fallingnights
Summary: Whumptober 2019:Prompt 23: Bleeding out.A press conference. A bullet. The scent of blood fills the air as Tony Stark falls to the ground.





	You Tell Me To Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!

Tony had spent his life on camera. Every moment of his life he had been in the spotlight, all attention on him. He was used to this, he had done press conferences like this a million times before. It was practically part of his daily routine at this point. 

So why the hell was he freaking out so much about this one? It could be the fact that the future of the Avengers rested on this press conference, on the public’s opinion. 

Or maybe, a cynical voice in the back of his mind said, it's the fact that the team that abandoned you to clean up their mess and left you to die in Siberia is right behind that door. 

“Mr. Stark, I think you should calm down,” Peter said, looking at him with wide eyes. “You’re heart rate is, like, really fast.“You shouldn’t even worry; you’re going to do amazing!” 

“Thanks, underoos,” Tony smiled, ruffling the kid’s hair. “I’m glad you have that much faith in me.” Peter beamed and Tony felt his warmth melt away a little of the panic. It was nice to have Peter here.

When he first planned the conference, Tony was extremely hesitant to bring Peter. The Accords had stirred up a lot of trouble and he did not want to drag Peter into any more messes than he already had. However, both Peter and May were extremely persistent that Peter should be there, citing concerns about Tony’s own health and “mental, state”. 

Tony must have stayed a little too quiet for too long because Peter cut in. “Would it make you feel better if I went and punched Mr. Rogers in the face?” Peter offered. 

“It would, but I don’t think now would be a good time. I might take you up on the offer later though,” He smiled and his watch beeped a warning. “Okay, It's about to start. There’s a seat reserved for you in the front row, I’ll meet you after.” 

“Cool. Good luck, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, giving Tony a quick hug before rushing away. Tony dropped the smile.

He was so s t r e s s e d. 

“Okay, this is going to go great,” Tony clapped his hands. “This is going to go amazing. I am not worried at all.” God, he was going to have a heart attack. This would be the first time since the raft and Steve Rogers shoving a shield into his chest that he would see any of the rouge Avengers. Even before all this went down, Tony much preferred the Avengers in separate doses and would have liked if they came back slowly and separately instead of all at once. But who was he to think the universe would do any favors for him?

“Pull it together, Stark,” He muttered, pressing a palm to his forehead. Stark men were made of iron. He took a deep breath and forced the panic and stress and fear off his face, out of his body language and pulled on the mask for the press. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” He told himself, before pulling open the door and stepping into the conference area. The rouge avengers were already there --Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, and Steve Rogers-- lined up against the wall next to the podium centering the stage. He could tell Steve wanted to talk to him, but Tony ignored the fear that flickered in him and Steve as he stepped up. He ignored all of them, only looking to Peter, who gave a small thumbs-up, before looking at the audience. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I’d like to thank you for coming today.” He gave a sweeping look over the crowd pausing for a moment. “Eight months ago, the Sokovia Accords were introduced. It was initially supposed to be about the oversight by the United Nations of a United States-based group of enhanced individuals. When I first signed it, I was promised the opportunity of discussion and amendments due to the fact the Sokovia Accords were nowhere near complete. The rest of the Avenger didn’t get that opportunity and, due to other….unforeseen circumstances, left the country” abandoned him “before it could be figured out. Today, we have a second chance.” Deep breath. “Today, we welcome the rest of the Avengers back to discuss-”

“Mr. Stark!” He heard a voice cry. 

Peter? He and the rest of the crowd turned to look at Peter who was running towards the stage. Tony opens his mouth to speak when something slammed into his chest, sending him stumbling back. His head and back hit the wall hard and black spots flickered over his vision. He felt himself slid down the wall but didn’t pay much attention to it as he unconsciously moved a hand to his throbbing chest. 

He could vaguely hear distant screams and sounds of panic as his hand away red. 

Shit. The universe really had it out for him, huh. 

“Mr. Stark. Oh my god, you’re bleeding a lot.” Peter whispered in a panicked tone, Tony just then realizing Peter was kneeled next to him, staring with wide eyes. “I’m going to put some pressure on it, you’re okay Mr. Stark. You’re going to be okay.” 

Tony turned to look at Peter, the kid's face and fearful face turning blurry.

“Of course kid,” Tony assured although slurring his words didn’t seem to do anything but make Peter more panicked. “I’ll be fine,” He muttered, although his strength was deteriorating rapidly. Blackness continued to edge in closer around his vision.

“Stay with us, Tony,” Another voice cut through the buzzing. Natasha came into focus, red hair and panic clear in his worsening vision. “Hey, Tony, Stay with us okay?” Natasha said, crouching next to him. “There’s an ambulance on the way, we just need to stay awake okay? Everybody else is going to find the guy who did this.” 

Tony hummed a noise of agreement, eaning his head against the wall, the pain seeping in as the adrenaline started to wear off. Weariness started to wash over Tony and everything started to fade. The numbness of unconsciousness lulling him in. 

“Stay awake, Tony-” “Mr. Stark, please-” 

The noises spiraled into silence. His vision spiraled into blackness. 

Peter’s pleas were the last things he heard before he succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
